


Tony Stark's Secret Kink

by iamgoku



Series: Tony Stark's Kinky Adventures [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Foot Fetish, High Heels, Kinky, Look I honestly don't know why I wrote this, Pepper Potts's Shoes, Shoe Kink, Teasing, Tony is one horny bastard, Weirdness, but it's here now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Pepper is unaware of just how weak in the knees she can make Tony with just a flash of those designer heels. Iron Man may be able to tackle many forms of adversaries with ease, but the sight of his CEO in a sexy pair of heels is his kryptonite.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark's Kinky Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Tony Stark's Secret Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So this was originally a multi-chaptered strory with each one having Tony with a different woman in the MCU, but I decided to reorgnize it into a oneshot, and just have any future oneshots in a series. 
> 
> These are just ideas that come to me mostly while writing other Marvel stuff. 
> 
> Anyway, this oneshot has Tony and Pepper, please read the tags!!!! If you're not interested in this content.....don't read it, simple as that. 

Tony Stark had a…. _thing_.

Well it wasn’t just a thing. There were other descriptive words for it, some more colloquial and some clinical.

But he mostly mentally referred to it as his _thing_ , or more technically one of them, he was a cultured man of many tastes when it came to his interests.

He liked shoes.

More specifically, he liked women’s shoes. 

Tony couldn’t pinpoint exactly when they began to interest him, though an educated guess made him think back to all the events he’d gone to as a kid with his mother.

Not to say his mother was involved in any of his thoughts or fantasies! He may have a laundry list of issues, but that wasn’t one of them.

But his mother had taken him to many such events such as parties, charity benefits, gallery exhibitions, etc. As Howard had been far too busy a lot of the time, or at least claimed to be, meaning Tony had often been there as a stand in even from a young age. 

And when attending these events he’d come across many beautiful well dressed women and in doing so had begun noticing their shoes as well, something that began standing out and enamouring him.

This did sometimes branch off into another _thing_ if the woman had a pretty feet as well, a package deal of sorts.

In his adult years it was something he’d explored with a few lovers, but mostly had kept a secret. Though it wasn’t easy at times, especially with a number of the beautiful women in his life….

_~0~_

Tony knocked on the door to Pepper’s office holding a Starkpad in hand as she looked up from her laptop from behind her desk.

“Got the specs all finished, thought I’d let you have a look before we send them off” he said walking in and taking a seat in front of her desk, handing over the Starkpad.

“These are the design plans and renovations for the London branch?” Pepper asked as she unlocked the device.

“Yeah, and the estimated energy output for the new Arc which I’ll be overseeing the installation personally during my trip there next month” Tony said as Pepper nodded before looking back at the tablet.

A few moments passed before Pepper wheeled her chair back slightly and brought her legs up, crossing her ankles on the desk as she read.

Unbeknownst to her, Tony stiffened in his seat the moment she reclined back, the sight of those cream coloured louboutin's with the red covered soles just instantly grabbed his attention.

Pepper slowly made her way through the digital files, flicking along with her finger as her eyes occasionally narrowed to inspect a certain page, enlarging another in order to view the design schematics and charts with more ease.

Meanwhile Tony felt another part of him begin to stiffen as he kept staring.

He knew Pepper would love those heels, that’s why he bought them for her shortly after he made her CEO. 

They weren’t her only pairs, she’d had a modest collection of heels among her shoes when she was his personal assistant, and Tony had bought her two pairs across a long period, combining them with other gifts of insane extravagance as to not draw suspicion.

He loved Pepper, in various ways, but he still feared potential negative reactions if she found out about certain kinks of his. 

This was mostly due to a bad experience with a former lover who’d reacted so negatively it caused him to completely bury that side of himself, at least in his future relationships.

That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy supplying Pepper with a number of eye-catching and sexy selection of footwear, or seeing her in them regularly.

It just meant he could only look, not touch. 

Though it was a double edged sword enjoying seeing her prowl around the boardroom or shareholders meetings in a killer pair of high heels looking like she was about to impale said heel into one of the more aggravating attendants. 

It was great and always a rush to see her like that, but at the same time a massive tease as Tony often got rock hard during said meetings, hiding his tented pants under the table and having to mentally will it away before having any chance of leaving the room.

Sometimes taking a long bathroom break and rubbing one out just so he could get through the meeting without too much issue. 

Some meetings required a double bathroom break…

Tony’s eyes were focused purely on Pepper’s heels as she uncrossed and recrossed her ankles again on the opposite, her eyes still scanning over the Starkpad, completely unaware of the effect she was having on Tony as she began flexing her toes slightly within the confines of her heels, making the heel itself wiggle slightly.

Tony felt his throat starting to go dry as he licked his lips and looked away in a desperate attempt to get his dick under control again, slipping off his suit jacket in a non suspicious manner and folding it in his lap, hiding the noticeable bulge beneath.

Then, as if on purpose in a response to his actions, Pepper began popping the back of her heel off absentmindedly as she was reading, coming close to the end of the document and continuing to toy and play with her heel in a reflex action, giving Tony a tiny peek at the dark black nylon hidden between her louboutin and the dark matching leg of the pantsuit she’d elected to wear today. 

Pressing his hand down further onto his jacket, as if by adding force it would make his hard on disappear, he only felt his cock pulse more under his hand and a slight reshuffling of his pants caused him to feel a slight leak had sprung up in his underwear.

“Well this all looks fine Tony, I can go ahead and let the London branch know you’ll be sending those files over as soon as...Tony?” 

Snapping out of his thoughts he saw that Pepper had finished her inspection and had slid the Starkpad back over to him, her heels now back under her desk as she sat up straight once more.

“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I can send those over this afternoon, I’ve uh-got some things to look over back at the Tower first though” he said in a forced casual tone.

“Ok, that sounds good” Pepper began before frowning slightly. “Tony are you ok? You look a little flustered”

Bringing his hand up to his brow he felt a slight dampness from where he’d begun sweating slightly and quickly wiped it away.

“Just a little dehydrated, I’ll grab a water on the way out, and let you know later when I send the files over” Tony said quickly as he got up and retrieved the tablet with his left hand, his right holding his jacket in a way that covered his groin in a non-suspicious way.

“Talk to you later Pepp” he said before exiting the office in a hurry, passing a few employees and interns as he made his way down to his rarely used private office that was basically ornamental at this point.

Ornamental it may be, but it had one necessity for him at the moment.

A private en suite bathroom.


End file.
